


Snow

by Jarakrisafis



Series: Isana [14]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26125732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis
Summary: Just a snowy morning in Skyhold
Series: Isana [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568344
Kudos: 4





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Image is commission work by Musetta3

Edric knew better than to open the balcony doors. He still went and fucking did it. Today was apparently going to be one of ‘those’ days. He frowned at the mini snow avalanche that had cascaded into his rooms and was now stopping him from closing the door again. He’ll have to call some poor sod up here to clean it unless he wants quarters colder than… Well, colder than the top of the Frostmark Mountains doesn’t really work anymore given that he is quite literally already there.

He adds several extra layers, including the lovely white fur hood he’d got a few weeks back and sets off down the stairs with a bounce in his step. After all, a huge snowstorm overnight will have kept ravens grounded and scouts heading for the little shelters that are on route for just this situation. If there’s no messages then there’s no work to do. Work for him. Snow isn’t going to stop everything. He deserves a respite though and this is just perfect.

“Good morning Varric.” The half hearted glare from his fellow dwarf at his enthusiasm makes him chuckle.

“It really is not.” Varric says, turning away from his contemplation of the now very white world.

There’s dark circles under his eyes and ink still splotched on his hands. Not hard to work out that he must have got trapped up here overnight. He likes using the big fire to write beside and I know exactly why; the heat feels really good on old bones that are starting to protest the current abuse he’s putting them through. “Get caught up here?”

He sighs, scrubbing a hand over his eyes, “And then fell asleep in my chair.”

“Ouch.” Edric says, peering out of the doors. If anything it looks even thicker out there than it did on his balcony. “I’ve had an idea.”

“Consider me worried.” Varric looks back into the hall, “shouldn’t you be doing the morning counsel thing?”

“Probably,” he set off down the steps, “you coming?”

“Whatever this idea is, can it wait for me to get something warm?”

Edric slides down a couple of steps when he tries to turn round, “fuck. Of course. If we manage to make it there that is.” Varric makes no response, too busy following Edric’s tracks through the nearly thigh high snow until they’re off the stairway. One day he’s going to ask Josephine to get some sodding railings added to that death trap. No dwarf would make a raised pathway without at least a small edge so you can feel that you’re about to step over the edge before the only warning is the sensation of gravity.

They must be some of the first people out and about up this end. There’s faint voices echoing up from the other end of the keep. Probably Dennett and his assistants. Snow doesn’t stop horses from needing to be fed and watered.

He settles against a wall while Varric ducks into the building. Edric’s even quite proud of himself, he resisted the urge to dump a handful of snow down Varric’s open tunic. It was for a good cause though, he wants Varric on his side not against him. Always recruit the stealthy types and the archers for a snowball war. As long as the enemy doesn’t think to get shields and form up it’s a guaranteed win. Shieldwarriors often have the worst aim.

“So, going to tell me what the idea is now?” Edric raises an eyebrow at the obnoxiously coloured scarf Varric has on and picks up one end to peer at the uneven stitches. “Leave that alone, it was a gift.”

Edric holds up the end he’s holding, a small band of teal that switches mid row into a bright pink for a chunk before becoming a colour that reminds him of ground elfroot. There’s even a patch of sunshine yellow right next to a deep green and then a scarlet on the section wrapped round his chin. “Interesting friend,” he says, letting it go.

Varric chuckles, the sound lighter than Edric’s used to, a fond smile settling on his face as he picks up the end of his scarf, “Daisy is one of a kind.”

Edric has a feeling he should know the name, probably one of his Kirkwall friends, but it isn’t that important right now. “We’re going up there,” he says gesturing at the battlements, “it’s got a great view and is easily defended over staying down here.”

“Right.” Varric says, faithfully following him before abruptly stopping. “Defended?”

Edric’s smile is feral, “yes. Come on, we can get an ammo stash made before anybody else is up.”

“Ammo,” Varric repeats and Edric isn’t sure if it’s a question or not. Either way he seems to have gathered what the plan is and most importantly isn’t protesting.

The stairs here are just as full of snow, but the wall is a great help for pulling them up and they settle into their chosen spot to make snowballs.

“Think you’ve been noticed as missing.” Varric says after a while and they peer over the ledge to see Cullen gingerly making his way down the stairs.

“You’ve done this before.” Varric accuses as they wait, snowballs at the ready for Cullen to approach the tavern door. It was not a coincidence that Edric chose this spot, it has a great view of anyone approaching and a good angle for a throw.

“Not here,” He admits, narrowing his eyes against the snow glare, “but the grandchildren like to play, somebody has to indulge them.” And Edric’s Carta found it greatly amusing to fire snow off at him, which meant the kids got away free, so of course it was him they always wanted on their side. He looses his projectile and ducks down at the startled curse from below. “Score,” He mutters with glee.

Varric snickers and waits for Cullen to turn round before sending his own snowball off to join Edric’s.

“Whoever is doing that, I will have you sweeping shit in the stables if you don’t grow up.”

“Oooooooh,” Varric says through his laughter.

Edric peers over the stone edge, “Inquisitor’s orders. Loosen up and have some fun.” He follows his command with another snowball.

Cullen wipes snow from his face, shaking his head like a mabari to try and get it out of his hair. “Inquisitor.” Edric can’t quite see the expressions on his face from so far up, but in the end he’s sure he’s smiling, “As you wish.”

“Wait, where are you going?” Varric shouts down when Cullen turns and begins to walk away.

“To gather my troops.”

“Well shit.”


End file.
